


Stood Up

by EvenIfYouLoseYourMind



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bianca is a bitch, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Sex, Sexual Tension, Then back to friends, is that even a real tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenIfYouLoseYourMind/pseuds/EvenIfYouLoseYourMind
Summary: Varric downed the rest of his drink and laughed, “ya getting off would be nice.  Practice for all the side pieces you say I’m gonna have.”She knew he was joking, they joked about messing around together a lot and since it was pretty common knowledge Varric preferred dwarves it was always a good laugh between them and their other friends.  However, with the wine and Wren honestly a little bored she decided to go with it and shrugged.“Ok, how do you want to do it?”“Oh, uh I was- I was joking.”She shrugged again with a small smile, “Ok.”There was a minute or two of quiet while Wren watched the show and Varric kept looking between her and the tv suspiciously.“Wait...were you serious?”
Relationships: Varric Tethras/Female Trevelyan, Varric Tethras/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Stood Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of 20+ hours of playing DAI in one week combined with a love of Varric Tethras but also a deep desire to be his best friend. So ya...enjoy? I may write a part two?

_ She stood me up. Again. _

Wren glared past the brightness of her phone screen to read the text from Varric just as another one popped up.

_ Can you come over?  _

She rolled her eyes but got out of bed, that dwarf was going to do whatever he wanted no matter how many times she tried telling him that Bianca was a lost cause. She was engaged for maker’s sake and he still thought she was going to give him the time of day. Never the less, Varric was a good friend and with his roommate, Hawke, gone for the weekend he would be all alone. Which is how Wren found herself trudging through the slush of old snow on Kirkwall’s busy streets to get to the apartment. 

“Varric! I’m here!” She called toeing her wet shoes off and followed the sound of the tv to the living room.

“Wren, hey… thanks for coming.” 

Varric was sitting on the couch in a soft, burgundy v-neck looking just as depressed as she thought he would be drinking a glass of vint with the bottle still frosty on the table. Wren dropped a greasy bag of take out from The Hanged Man next to the bottle before following suit on the couch. This was a routine both of them knew all too well having started it back in their freshman year of college when Varric first met Bianca- Wren’s been picking up the pieces ever since. Not to say that it’s  _ always  _ just been Varric, after all he had been there for her when she made the mistake of hooking up with one of their teachers Junior year. It was a few months into the whole affair when she found out Professor Rainier was actually married. Varric ended up staying with her all night making up scandalous articles he could put in the University paper to make her laugh. 

So Wren knew to set Varric’s glass down and lift an arm up, “come here.”

For being nearly a foot shorter than her the dwarf was  _ dense  _ and almost knocked her back with how hard he moved in to wrap his arms around her torso, face pressed into her neck.

“It’s ok, honey. It’s gonna be ok, you’ve gotten over it before and you can do it again.”

“Ya and it’s bullshit! I need to do better, I  _ have  _ to be better. I don’t fucking deserve you always coming over to clean up this mess. I’m such an asshole I’m-” Varric sobbed still trying to hold it back because he knew he was stupid to keep going back to Bianca only to end up how he is now with Hawke or Wren or Cole to comfort and clean him up.

“You can’t help how you feel. Come on just let it out a good cry always helps. I’ll stay here all night and we can eat take out and watch one of the new awful series on Netflix, ok?”

Wren continued to rub his back through the shaking as it passed and when the final sniffles were gone he pulled away with a nervous laugh combing his hair back. Varric poured a glass for her and they both settled onto the couch under a blanket to eat. True to her word, wren put on a shitty teenage Netflix show for them to get lost in as they finished the wine and food.

“Really, Wren, thanks for coming. I probably would have just ended up calling Hawke to ruin his weekend with Fenris and be miserable myself if you hadn’t.”

“No problem, besides getting drunk, cuddled up on a couch with you is a pretty good way to spend my night.” Wren teased, “I mean ya know its a better alternative than doing nothing.”

“Pft, you love me.”

“Ya I do, but as a thank you I expect a character to be based off me in one of your stories so when you become famous and have a bunch of hot side pieces I can tell people that I was the muse for the great Varric Tethras’ most loved character.”

Varric laughed into his glass of rum, “oh ya I’m really gonna be drowning in women when I can’t even get one to show up.”

Wren realized that probably wasn’t the best thing to mention to him judging by the shadow that passed over his face. She hated seeing him like this, especially over a woman like Bianca who despite moving on herself seemed to get off on stringing Varric along. He was a good looking guy and she was sure that he could find someone to make him happy if he just let go.

“You wanna go out to The Hanged Man and grab a couple bottles of ale or something?”

“Nah not in the mood.”

“Well, is there anything else I can do to make you feel better?”

Varric downed the rest of his drink and laughed, “ya getting off would be nice. Practice for all the side pieces you say I’m gonna have.”

She knew he was joking, they joked about messing around together a lot and since it was pretty common knowledge Varric preferred dwarves it was always a good laugh between them and their other friends. However, with the wine and Wren honestly a little bored she decided to go with it and shrugged.

“Ok, how do you want to do it?”

“Oh, uh I was- I was joking.”

She shrugged again with a small smile, “Ok.”

There was a minute or two of quiet while Wren watched the show and Varric kept looking between her and the tv suspiciously.

“Wait...were you serious?”

“I mean ya, we’ve been friends forever I don’t think it would be that weird. We’ve seen each other naked plenty of times and joke about it enough, no one would even know. Not like we’re gonna all out fuck or anything.”

“So you’re saying that you would be perfectly fine getting me off...as a friend?”

“Ya.”

“I couldn’t make this up for a story if I tried,” he looked like he was considering it trying not to reach down to readjust his sweats after the thought got him hard, “shit if you’re serious I won’t turn it down.”

“If you want me to stop at all you can just say so, ok? Remember that I’m your friend and I’ll be here for you no matter what.”

Varric nodded watching her intently as she turned more towards him and reached under the covers to run a hand up his inner thigh and- fuck she was straight to the point. It had been a few months since he got anything more than his own hand so it wasn’t surprising that with Wren’s warm fingers running along his cock he was about to jump out of his pants. She must have sensed it because after a few minutes Wren tested the waters by slipping her hand passed his waistband to feel soft curls before wrapping her hand around him, earning a very satisfying groan.

“Is this ok? Want me to pull the sweats down a little?”

“Oh shit. Ya, ya whatever works better for you just-just keep going.”

Wren pulled them down to mid thigh and to her own surprise let out a soft moan that made his cock twitch in response. She’d been with people of all races, dwarves included and Varric was a little more than she expected.

“Oh my god Varric you’re so  _ thick. _ ”

“Wren, you’re great and I love you but if you say shit like that I’m gonna blow my load right now and I really, really don’t wanna do that.” He breathed his head falling back to rest against the couch.

She laughed but continued the strokes stopping every few to run her thumb along his head and smear the seemingly constant stream of precum around slicking up her hand and making her mouth water. This was so fun she almost wondered why they hadn’t done this before. Just as Wren opened her mouth to ask if she could go a step further Varric beat her to it.

“Would you give me head if I asked?” It was refreshing- this level of communication in intimacy and he was going to take full advantage of it.

“Honestly, I really want to.” 

Before Varric could even move around she was already sliding down to her knees on the floor and replacing the hand with her mouth. Fingers tight in her hair a wonderful sign of encouragement only replaced by his rambling as Wren built up a rhythm. She could take him to the base and even then went the extra mile to push her tongue forward and lap at his balls until she choked. Only pulling back up to his head long enough to catch her breath and let the collected spit/precum mix spill past her lips to coat his cock. 

“Anders was right you’re  _ too  _ good at this he said you guys fucked at our housewarming party and talked about how hot your mouth was but I didn’t think he was being serious. Fuck that means he was being serious about how nice your ass and tits are and I bet you taste  _ so _ good.”

Strands of saliva still clung to Wren’s lips as she popped off him with another moan, ”if  _ you  _ keep saying shit like that I am going to soak through my underwear and lose my damn mind.”

“Its not my fault you’re so good at sucking dick.”

“Well, it’s not my fault you’ve got a good dick to suck! Now can I please get back to what I was doing or are you going to rudely interrupt me again?”

With his hands still in her hair Varric bent down and kissed her, not their first actual one since they had shared previous Sloppy New Years pecks, but the first one with intent behind it. Ferocious intent that only amplified when Wren responded with a bite to his lip- just as Varric’s phone pinged with a message. The default tone went off a few more times before he cared enough to reach between the couch cushions and pull it out.

_ Varric I’m sorry. _

_ I couldn’t find an excuse to get away in time for our get together. _

_ I can make it now though _

_ It would take me a bit to make it to downtown Kirkwall and I can only stay for a few hours _

Wren couldn’t see the texts themselves but could tell from the hard frown on his face that it was Bianca. She watched Varric type out a response then toss the phone to the other side of the couch.

“Come on let’s go to my room, Hawke would kill me if he found out we did anything in the living room.”

On the way to his room Wren caught sight of the screen and saw his response.

_ Forget it. I’ve got better things to do. _

It made her grin and that grew bigger hearing the message tone spam which had to mean Bianca was pissed. Good, she deserved it for standing him up, but a small part of Wren was almost glad she did because of where they were now.

“For fuck sake you need to clean your room. It looks exactly the same from the last time I was in here.”

Varric rolled his eyes but ignored the comment in favor of pulling her to the bed, “You’re too damn tall get down here.”

His hands were on her immediately any shy or timidness before was gone replaced by want and the ease that can only come from being comfortable with someone for so long. He would be lying if he said that the thought of messing around with her never crossed his mind, but ever since one of their “boys nights” a few months ago when Anders got shitfaced and spilled  _ everything  _ about his one night stand with Wren he couldn’t get the thought out of his head. Varric realized after he finally got her hoodie off and heard her moan when he kissed down to bite along her breasts that he had always wanted to fuck her. The rest of the clothes followed in a flurry as Varric moved down her body appreciating how big and soft she was. His earlier prediction was correct- she did taste fucking good and despite her keening he took his time. Alternating from full, long strokes of his tongue between her lips to just barely circling her clit. 

He took a breath to wipe his mouth, “Wren?”

“Hmm?” She mumbled having a hard time focusing on anything he was saying with his fingers knuckle deep inside her. 

“I think I want to fuck you more than I’ve ever wanted to fuck anyone else.” He said the confession calmly like it had been waiting to be announced for years.

Wren sat up using her leg and momentum to push Varric onto his back and straddle him rolling her hips.

“Is it ok if I’m on top then? I was the one who promised to get you off after all.”

“Seeing you bounce on top of me? Ya, I don’t think I have a problem with that.”

“Just let me know if I’m hurting you-”

“You’re not gonna hurt me, Wren.”

All she needed to do was rise and arch her hips back for his cock to slip in smooth with how wet and open he made here. Varric rubbed up her thighs to squeeze her hips when she started moving, slow at first and gradually building until the bed creaked and her fingers ran over his chest. When Wren slowed back to a casual pace he pulled her forward and began thrusting up fast and rough. 

“Too deep, Varric, fuck!” Her whole body tensed as she gasped, “I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop.”

“Oh, I haven’t even started yet.” He panted rolling them so that he was on top once she started shaking.

With one leg over his shoulder he leveraged his weight by holding her other leg out of the way and kept going. He could feel his own orgasm getting closer and with the way she was starting to quake around him there was no way he could hold out for much longer. Not that he would need to- Wren hadn’t gotten fucked this well in a long time seeming to be just as hungry for it as Varric and he was at the perfect angle. Her orgasm came slow but hard, making her shake and arch into him while a near sob escaped her lips.

“Oh shit.” Was the only response Varric was able to give as he pulled out and sent streaks of cum from her chest to her stomach.

They were both soaked with sweat as they shared the bed coming down from the high. 

“So much for ‘not all out fucking’ I guess.” Wren said trying to catch her breath.

They both laughed at that and Varric turned over throwing an arm around her before he remembered where exactly he finished.

“Ah fuck, sorry about the mess. You wanna jump in the shower?”

“Mmm, a shower does sound nice. Will we both fit? Last time I used the one in the hall I almost knocked a hole in the wall with my elbow.”

“Sure, we’ll use the master walk-in in Hawke’s room not like he’s using it right now.”

The shower was as good as the sex with laughter and traded back washing. Varric got distracted several times by her ass and almost started a round two if either of them had the energy. They collapsed back on his bed with wet hair smelling like Hawke’s Embrium and Dawn Lotus body wash. It started snowing outside when the two got settled into a comfortable, tangled position still trading lazy kisses and whispers as they drifted off. Neither willing to acknowledge that this had definitely awoken something in them both and shifted their dynamic from friendship into a more gray zone.

But that was talk for the morning- right now all that mattered was the snow making shadows in the streetlight and who was buying breakfast. 


End file.
